Acoustic tools used to inspect and evaluate wellbore conditions can be limited in providing accurate data acquisition when wellbore conditions are non-ideal, e.g., when the pipe casing within the wellbore is irregular and/or damaged. The media of the wellbore, e.g., including pipe casing, cement, and formation, is important to the operation of acoustic evaluation tools, because it affects the manner in which acoustic waves are reflected/resonate within the wellbore. If, for example, the pipe wall is corroded, eroded, deformed, discontinuous, or in some way rugose, wave behavior can be substantially altered in such a way that the transducer of an acoustic tool is no longer able to receive the wave reflection/resonance within an expected timeframe and amplitude range. Such effects on wave reflection/resonance timing and amplitude can lead to anomalous data that is of limited utility in characterizing the section of the wellbore to which the data corresponds.